Don't Forget Last Night
by ElsaStoleMyPen
Summary: Elsa wakes up to a 'lovely' hangover, her roommate is there to provide 'help'. Her memories slowly come back to her. Who was that girl? What did they do? Will she see her again? She won't forget what happened last night. Ever. [Elsanna. Smut-ish. Not incest. Rated M. University Modern AU. Appearance of Rapunzel.]


**A/N**

**Welcome me to the world of one shots, because this is my first time doing one.**

**Leave a review, fave and follow!**

**-xxx-**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Don't Forget Last Night<span>**

_**Rated M for language and mature stuff (if you know what I mean) ;)**_

_**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Disney**_

**Written in Elsa's Point of View**

* * *

><p>I sat up, groaning and rubbing my head. Everything was sort of blurry, I swung my legs off my bed. My roommate Rapunzel moaned and opened a lazy eye, "Morning."<p>

Ignoring her, I tightened my blue robe that I was apparently wearing and took a few steps to the door.

"My head is killing me."

Rapunzel smirked, "It's called a hangover." she mumbled into her pillow.

The door slammed open, the pain in my head hurt more and my eyes had squint to look at the person at the doorway.

"You ladies better be dressed, because Kristoff and I want to take you guys out." Rapunzel's boyfriend, Flynn, strode into the room, but instantly backed away, a pan hit the wall and narrowly missed his head. "Oh, okay then. Could have just asked for me to leave.

I rolled my eyes, my head still hurt and the world seemed to spin. "So dizzy." I sat back down on my head and lay against the wall.

"Yeah, you sorta get dizzy, tired and your head hurts. Search it online. A hangover, need me to spell it?" Her roommate mumbled as she threw her blanket over her head.

* * *

><p>"I am never going to let you convince me to go to a party ever again." I sat on my side of the room, a snow globe was resting on my hand. My parents gave it to me 2 days before they had died in a boating accident, in it was a small snowman with a strange carrot for his nose.<p>

'Punzel smiled from her side of the room, "Don't tell me you didn't have fun."

"I can't even remember it!" The last I remember of last night was me going over to a stack of beer cans. "Wait. I'm starting to remember." I recalled seeing a girl with strawberry blonde hair, next to a tall guy with auburn hair, he was definitely drunk. She looked unhappy about it and I asked her if she was okay.

"And what exactly do you remember?"

I put down my snow globe, "I met a girl-"

"I thought you were straight or you know bi. Hm... Either way I support you." She beamed at my glare.

"She had blue eyes and her boyfriend passed out, his name was Hands or something, oh yeah, it was Hans."

I frowned trying to grasp at my scattered memories. "We started dancing... Pretty sure she tried to get me to sing some karaoke of that song from the Disney movie, Let It Go, I think-"

My eyes widened, suddenly all the memories came back, oh my. I could feel my cheeks redden.

My roommate smiled knowingly, "I vaguely remember that song being sung, beautiful voice you have." She winked at me. Thank god, she didn't think of anything else, I flashed her a fake smile, "And after I saw a certain platinum blonde being pulled away upstairs."  
>Damn it.<p>

My memories were flying everywhere, I remember desperately kissing her and looking into her teal eyes. They were filled with need and lust, there were a flurry of clothes being thrown across the room and hands grasping my waist. "It was probably another person, I did not have sex with her."

"Your blush says otherwise, also you're only dressed in a robe. You certainly did not take the time to nicely fold away your clothes and slip into a robe while you were drunk."

I grabbed my pillow and pressed my face into it, her cries of ecstasy echoed through my brain. "Holy shit."

_She grabbed my wrists and slammed the down on the bed, still viciously kissing me, she broke away with a mischievous smirk. Damn, that was sexy. She grabbed my wrists and tied them to the bed post using the curtains that hung down from the bed._

_"W-What are you doing, Anna?" My eyes widened._

_"Spicing things up, babe." She leaned down and started to kiss me again._

"Oh no. No. No. No." I dug my head deeper into my pillow and groaned at the memory.

_I slid a finger in her, she moaned into my hair. Her fingers dug harder into my waist and her hips bucked into mine. _

_"Elsa, holy mother of- Shit. Fu-" I jammed my lips into hers and slid in two fingers, I pushed them in faster._

I peeked over my pillow to see Rapunzel stifling a giggle, I dropped my head into my pillow again. A memory of us kissing- fully clothed- came to mind.

_I slammed the door shut, barely having enough time to lock it before my hands were wrapped around her lower back and my mouth lip-locked with hers. Her tongue grazed against against my lips asking for entrance. I opened my mouth and our tongues instantly met, I nipped her lower lip, feeling clammy hands go up my shirt and unclasp my bra. I licked the roof of her mouth, whining when she broke the kiss to remove both our shirts._

"Holy crap, 'Punzel. I don't even know what her last name is and..." I trailed off, remembering one specific part.

_I kissed her nose, her freckled cheek, her forehead, her lips, her jaw, her neck, her shoulder and her breasts. She sucked and nipped at my neck and trailed small kisses down my stomach to my already wet- _wait, what?

I touched my neck and frantically grabbed a mirror, "Rapunzel, what the fuck is that." The other girl burst out laughing, almost rolling of her bed.

"Holy, are you serious? You are such a amateur! Woah, wait a minute... Were you a virgin?" I looked down at my lap and buried my face in my hands,  
>"You were a freaking virgin and you lost it to a girl you don't know at a party? Oh, this is good! By the way it's called a hickie, honey." She wiped away tears and dodged my pillow. I touched my neck and stayed silent, the memories were becoming clearer.<p>

_My back arched backwards, my arms still bound to the bed, her tongue was working wonders. She teased my core, then finally stuck her fingers in. She smirked at me during my orgasm, she slowly kissed me, letting me taste myself.  
>"It's your turn now." My voice was low and husky, a smile tugged at my lips as her eyes widened.<br>__She untied me, fumbling at the knots, once I was free, I immediately flipped her around and straddled her. I grinded against her, a shiver ran down my spine as she moaned, her hands snaked around my neck and pulled me in for another kiss._

"I need coffee, water is lame." I fixed my messy hair and dressed. "Coming?"

'Punzel shook her head and swung her legs of her bed, "Got to write some stupid essay, can you grab me a coffee though?"

* * *

><p>I walked into the coffee shop nearest to the Arendelle University, I rarely left my room, so I had to ask directions. The moment I stepped in the shop the smell of coffee filled my nose. I clutched a book that I had to read for my architecture class.<p>

Reading my book, I stood in line. I looked up to see the guy at the cash register leaving and another person stepping up to take his shift. The person had a big bun, the rest of her body was blocked by the big man in front of her.

The line slowly moving forwards, I rarely looked up from my book, my class had to read some thing about roofs or something. I heard a squeal and a splashing of water,

"Ugh, that's my girlfriend. She is so clumsy and clueless, I was making out with some other girl yesterday at your party. I'm going to break up with her, that girl I was kissing? Her dad's rich and she's totally hot." The man in front of her talked to a shorter guy next to him.

-xxx-

I tucked my book under my arm and patiently waited for the girl in front of her to finish her phone call,

"Hey, Merida?" A pause, "He broke up with me, finally!" There was another pause, "Yeah, I'll tell you after my shift. Okay. Bye." She hung up, slipping her phone back into her pocket and turned to face me.

She dropped her rag and my book slid onto the floor.

"It's you." she gasped her eyes wide.

_I sucked and licked and prodded at her core, finally she came. I licked up her orgasm and kissed her thighs, I looked up at her. Her chest was heaving and her eyes were closed, a small smile on her lips.  
><em>_"I can sense you staring at me." I grinned at her and kissed her, this time it was a soft kiss. "I gotta go." I frowned in disappointment, "Sorry, snowflake." She kissed me one last time and got dressed. "See you around?"  
><em>_I nodded, already feeling sad. Then, after she left I put on a random blue robe and left my clothes behind to get more beer._

I remember what happened last night. I remember everything. I remember.

"Holy shit." I ran a hand though my hair and quickly leaned down to pick up my book, I couldn't find what to say.  
>She looked more breath taking in day light, her strawberry blonde hair seemed more alive, her freckles stood out more, her eyes sparkled and her sheepish smile looked more stunning, every single detail about her stood out.<p>

Anna opened her mouth, then closed it. Finally, I came back to my senses, "Yeah, i-it's me." I smiled, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear. She bit her lip and hid a smile, oh shit that's fucking hot.

* * *

><p>"Really, now of all the times? Did you even finish your shift?"<p>

"Who cares and don't worry no one ever comes into the store room."

"And what about the customers?"

"You look incredibly sexy."

I smiled, leaning forward and captured her full lips in mine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I have never ever written smut before, if this even counts... Sorry if this is crap. I'll go hide in my corner of shame, bye...**

**Hey at least it had some what fluffy parts...**

**Please leave a review, fave and follow!**

**-xxx-**


End file.
